KISSES & CHOCOLATES
by sweetXDmelody
Summary: Valentine s day is near and Amu has to decide if she will give chocolates to Ikuto or not. But what will happen when that morning Ikuto didn t appear? ONE SHOT -AMUTO (Give it an opportunity please ;)


**On this story, Amu is 16 and Ikuto 17.**

 **Ran and Miki are 16 too, they are normal teenagers. n_n**

 **Hope you like it n_n**

 _ **KISSES & CHOCOLATES**_

-Eh... after tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right? -Ran said looking at the chocolates showcase from a store. The chocolates were surrounded by decorations of hearts and ribbons.

-Oh, it's true- Miki said.

Amu was looking at the chocolates showcase, when she realized that her friends were staring at her in a suspicious way.

-W-What? W-Why are you staring at me like that?!

-You'll give chocolates to Ikuto, won't you? -they smirked.

-Whaaaat?!

\- Why are you surprised?! Ikuto and you are dating, it's normal to give him chocolates.

-B-But -Amu said blushing-we're just dating a few days ago. I'm not used to all these things and also ... -Amu looked away and began to gather and spread her fingers - it will be too embarrassing!

-Excuses! Excuses!

-Ran shut up!

-I keep wondering what Ikuto sees in you

-Miki! -the two friends laughed, Amu just looked away and crossed her arms- Besides, it's not as if I wanted to give him chocolates either.

-Ok, we get it- Ran and Miki began to move away

-Wait! Don't leave me talking alone! -Amu complained, but the other two just kept walking away.

-What Amu chan said is a shame, isn't it Ran? –Miki said as if Amu wasn't there.

\- Yes Miki, I didn't expect it.

-Hey girls I can hear you- Amu said, realizing that her friends were ignoring her on purpose.

-You know? Last year, many girls prepared chocolates to Ikuto.

-Ehh really? - They continued saying.

-Yes! Imagine that the same thing happens this year and that Ikuto's own girlfriend doesn't prepare anything to him.

-Yeah, but Amu chan seems not worried about that.

-I know. Well, if she said it was okay to not give anything to him, what can we do?

-Urusai! - Amu shouted, not wanting to keep listening to her friends as if she wasn't there.

The pink-haired girl looked away, trying to act indifferent to her friends' comments, but her gaze turned back unconsciously to the chocolate showcase, watching it a few seconds.

-At the end she'll do them- Miki whispered to Ran.

-I've no doubt about that.

The day after tomorrow….

"Happy Valentine's Day"

"Please accept this"

"I'm so nervous! I hope he likes them!"

"I will also give mine!"

-They need to shut up -Amu whispered, looking away from all the girls who were giving chocolates. They were just too noisy! The pink-haired girl threw a quick glance at the small box on her briefcase and sighed.

-I can't believe I ended up making them! –she thought, not believing herself. She closed her hands into small fists, she couldn't help but feeling a little nervous-I hope he likes them, It's my first time preparing this,... although it's more probably that he'll end up making fun of me by saying that I don't even know how to prepare chocolates.

Amu stared at the door for a few moments.

" _How strange, he is late_ "

I opened my phone to see if he had left any message but nothing.

"Hurry, classes are going to start." she sent the message and closed the phone, redirecting her stare to the door.

But for some strange reason, Ikuto never appeared.

At the end of the class Ran and Miki approached to her desk.

The pink-haired girl was sitting with her head on her desk with a depressed aura.

-Amu-chan…. are you ok? -Ran asked.

-Shh, don't you see that she is dying? We have to let her rest in peace.

-I'm **not dead** Miki! - Amu shouted looking up, she stared at her friends for a few seconds and quickly looked away, resting her chin on one of her hands –I'm **fine**. What if I kept awake all night trying to make these chocolates 7 times! That means nothing!

-7 Times?! –her friends shouted at the same time.

-You're **that** bad Amu chan?

-Ikuto will die when he eats them. –Miki said imagining it.

-Shut up!

-C'mon Amu-chan- Ran smiled at her- Don't be sad, maybe something happened and Ikuto will come later.

-Yes, don't think about it too much- Miki said

-... Yes ... - Amu whispered - probably it's something like that…

 _ **KISSES & CHOCOLATES**_

Hours later…

We were having lunch on the roof as usual.

I opened my cellphone by 88th time this day but still no message.

-Stupid Ikuto! –I shouted as I closed my cellphone again.

In the following classes I had been staring at the door, waiting for him to appear but that didn't happen. I could hear another couple of girls on the first floor giving chocolates to a boy. This was just so depressing...

Maybe Ikuto didn't come because he didn't want to receive chocolates. After all ... every year he received chocolates from a lot of fans. Maybe he wanted to avoid that this year. I also had told him once that I don't prepare chocolates; maybe that's why he isn't going to bother to come.

-Ahh stupid Ikuto!- she shouted again.

-Amu chan you are going to drive us crazy! –Miki shouted.

-Amu chan, I know you're desperate but you have to calm down.

-I don't care anymore- the pink haired girl said resignedly- he won't come

-Amu chan, please-Ran said worried- Valentine's Day is really no big deal. It's just a day so don't be depressed about that.

-Yeah, it's just a method to sell chocolates, balloons and stuff. Don't take it serious. –Miki said trying to cheer her up.

-You two were the ones who said that I had to give chocolates! -the pinkette yelled.

-Well, well, don't get mad, just enjoy your lunch. -Ran said not knowing what to say anymore –Besides we just have one class left- she said stretching her arms, relieved that they finally will be going home.

Amu looked down. School was ending… This day has really been long…

-Eh? -suddenly Amu took the box of chocolates from her briefcase and opened it -A-Amu chan what are you doing?

The pinkette took one of the chocolates and tossed it to her mouth.

-I'm not going to let them waste! –she said angry and frustrated, while eating them.

-Amu chan but you can give them to Ikuto later! Don't eat them!

-I won't give anything to that idiot! –she shouted.

The fourth part of the box was already gone.

-Amu chan calm down! Don't eat them all!

-You want some?! -Amu said, extending the box to her friends.

-What?! **NO!** –Miki shouted.

-Wait I want some.

-¡Ran! - Miki glared at her.

-But Miki, Amu chan spent all the night preparing these, right? -Amu just stared at her friend -So if she is going to eat them all, at least I want to try one.

Ran took one of the chocolates in the box and bit it.

-Oh, this…! - Ran's eyes widened.

-Ran! What happened?! –Miki asked –No please! Don't die!

-She won't die! -Amu smacked Miki's head.

-… is delicious-Ran whispered.

A sparkle appeared in Amu's eyes.

Miki also took one chocolate and ate it.

-Wow, it really tastes good.

-Is it really your first time making them? It doesn't seem so. They are delicious.

-Girls ... -Amu's eyes were sparkling with joy, a smile appeared on her face- arigatou.

-Wow, you really need to give these to Ikuto.-Miki said.

\- Yes, after all ... you spent all the night making them for him, didn't you? –Ran smiled at her-You should be more patient and gave them to him later. Ikuto will definitely be delighted.

-Y-You really think that?

The girls nodded, Amu smiled.

-Stupid Ikuto- she whispered a little sad- why didn't you come? At the end I did want to give these to him. I love him after all.

-Well your love tastes delicious.

-Yes, it is.

-Stop eating them! –Amu shouted, taking away the box from her friends. There were only half of the chocolates now. The pink haired girl closed the box.

-Nobody will eat chocolates from now!

-Ehh-she heard a voice from behind -but I also want to taste your love Amu

-That voice...

\- Ikuto!

-Happy Valentine's day Amu –he smirked.

-H-How can you come so late and just say Happy Valentine's day Amu?! - the pinkette asked angry but happy at the same time -Where have you been all the morning baka?!

-Well… yesterday Utau decided to prepare chocolates by herself this year and was practically fighting with the kitchen all night and didn't let anybody sleep. I fell asleep until an hour ago.

-But it's almost 2pm- Ran whispered

-He slept like a bear- Miki whispered.

-You could have sent a message saying that you were coming! –the pinkette complained, but suddenly the box that were in her hands disappeared -Hey! -Amu took the chocolates from her boyfriend –You can't just take them like nothing happened!

-How cold kitten. Aren't you glad I came?

-W-Who would miss someone like you! And don't call me kitten!

-Hey but wasn't she depressed just a few moments ago because Ikuto wasn't here? - Ran asked.

-We can't do anything Ran- Miki said, sighing -Amu chan isn't honest with herself. Maybe she just wants to make him suffer for being late.

-Shut up you two! -the pinkette shouted.

-Ok, ok, don't worry, we will leave you alone-and after saying that, Miki and Ran left the roof.

-So... - Ikuto approached Amu, smirking- you've been anxious all the morning for my absence, ahh?

-N-No! -the pink haired girl looked away, blushing.

-Your face is red Amu-Ikuto laughed

-No, it isn't! –she objected. The blue haired boy just smiled.

-Well in my case, I really wanted to see you.

-Ah? - Amu's eyes changed.

-I wanted to try the chocolates that you'd done for me.

A warm feeling invaded Amu when she heard those words. She lowered her gaze and stared at the box on her hands.

She turned around, trying not to show him her happiness, at least for now.

-Nope, I'm not going to give it to you for now as a punishment – she said, sitting down. She took a chocolate and tossed it into her mouth, wanting to tease him like he always did to her. She will only eat 2 or 3 before giving him the box.

-Ehh the little kitten thinks that she can punish me? –he sat beside her, but she just kept ignoring him.

Ikuto watched as she got another chocolate, tossing it to her mouth, her lips were covered with chocolate as Amu slowly took her time to savor the sweet, feeling how it melted in her mouth. Ikuto watched how his girlfriend began to slowly lick her lips, and then lick her fingers one by one.

-This is cruel from you- the blue haired boy whispered - Well... then I'll receive your love in another way.

Amu tossed another chocolate to her mouth when Ikuto grabbed her wrist, surprising the pinkette. He made her lie on the floor, he on top of her, he approached her and began kissing her, tasting her lips. Amu tried to resist, because she was "punishing" him supposedly, but Ikuto was pushing both of her wrists onto the floor, so she couldn't move. She knew she couldn't release herself, soon she started to being catch up by the feeling of Ikuto's lips against hers, she closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation as she started kissed him back, enjoying his lips on hers. But suddenly Ikuto broke apart.

-I won- Ikuto said, smirking with her girlfriend's chocolate now in his mouth. The pinkette looked away.

-You tricked me - she whispered, not liking the fact that her boyfriend got away with what he wanted.

Ikuto just focused on finishing eating the chocolate. Amu stared at him feeling nervous, waiting for his opinion.

-Mm it was tasty –he said as Amu's eyes sparkled with happiness - but... - He looked at her, and took her chin with one hand making his sapphire blue eyes meet her golden eyes- not as tasty as your lips –he said in a sultry voice, making her blush like a strawberry. He wrapped his hand around hers, leaning closer to her face- it leaves me wanting more, you know?

Her face turned even more red (if that was possible) as he caught her lips in a kiss that started to become more and more passionate. She ran her hand on his hair as he stroked her cheek with care. They smiled as they separate for air and again capture each other's lips, again and again, until they really had to stop for breath.

Ikuto's eyes went to the chocolates.

-Wow you've eaten more than half of the box. That's not fair.

-Who cares? -she looked away.

-Me, after all they were MY chocolates.

-But it's your fault for being late -she took another chocolate and tossed it to her mouth, she stuck her tongue out.

-Even so I'll have to punish you for it.

He smiled as their lips met again. She smiled too.

-Happy Valentine's day-she whispered.

-Happy Valentine's day Amu.

She couldn't help but smile. It was ridiculous how much she had missed him this morning, but now he was there for her, enjoying their first Valentine's Day together, showing her how he had missed her too. The feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers, his hand on her hair, his lips against hers, his hugs, his kisses.

Yes. It was a fact. She should prepare chocolates more often.

The End

 _ **KISSES & CHOCOLATES**_

 **Well, this is my first time writing in English** **:D** **(my mother tongue is Spanish) so sorry for the mistakes. Even so, I hope you have enjoyed it**

 **Reviews please!** **:D**

 **I'd like to know your opinion about this story (and if my English was acceptable (hope it was)). Thanks for reading it**

**AMUTO FOREVEEEER! XD**

 **And** **Happy Valentine's Day!** **XD**


End file.
